imagination_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Civil War II
The Second American Civil War, also known as the Evolution War, or simply Civil War 2 in the United States. It was a civil war fought from 2017-2022 in the United States of America when 18 states seceeded from the Union after the election of Marshall Bruce Mathers III in 2016. The other 32 states remained in the Union, was referred as "The Unseceeded" or the Federacy. The states seceeding, were referred to as the Rebel States, or the Second Confederacy, or at times, the "Intolerance". The war gained it's origin from the loss of economic power of the 18 states (North Carolina, Virginia, Louisiana, Texas, Mississippi, Kansas, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, New Mexico, Oklahoma, Kentucky, Tennessee, Arkansas, Missouri, Minnesota, Wisconsin, and Washington) and the increasing power of the other states, more specifically, West Virginia. The 18 states were in belief that the states were losing power (preferably, the Democratic states). After 5 years of combat and constant tension between the two states, the war was ended, and the difficult Reconstruction process began, which would lead to the Era of Good Feelings. In the 2016 presidential election, Marshall Bruce Mathers III, as well as other Republicans, opposed the increasing power of the Democratic states. Mathers won, but before his 2017 inauguration, 9 Democratic states, in constant fear of losing power, seceeded illegally without federal permission and became the Intolerance Confederacy. Secession was illegal, ever since the first Civil War 156 years ago, but tensions were already at peak, and the states could not begin to imagine being leaded by someone who wanted his party to dominate the country. The other 9 democratic states did not want to secede; but they wanted a change in office. Eventually, change would not suffice, and the other 9 seceeded only a few months later. Peace conferences failed, and both sides prepared for war. The Democrats expected intervention by European countries in favor of Democratic politics, but none recognized the 18 states as a separate country. Hostilities started on April 3, 2017, when Intolerance forces from New Mexico attacked the city of Las Vegas, Nevada, a key city held by the Federates that was crucial in warfare. Mathers called for Californian forces to attack the taken city, but they were fighting their own battles (Battle of Oakland, Battle of the Rocky Mountains). The Federates soon attacked the airports of Seattle and Santa Fe, as well as cutting off the Pacific Railroad, breaking Democratic economy and forcing the theatre east. The Midwest Theatre was inconclusive after 2018, and was eventually ended by the Battle of St. Louis which further crippled Democratic economy (St. Louis was the last piece of the Pacific Railroad) Mathers issued the Proclamation of Power, which made ending the political parties a war goal, and defeating the Democrats was a main part of that goal. After 2019, the Federates had captured the Rivers of Mississippi, Missouri, and Ohio, had successfully won the Battle of Oklahoma City (which broke Texas and Oklahoma away from the Democrats) and the seige of New Orleans gave the Federates the entire Midwest and West of the United States. General Kendall Lenkes's push back North was stopped by the Battle of Richmond. The sucessful gain of the West, and the end of Lenkes's incursion, led to all next commands being led by General Mendes Chameleon. In the Southern Theater, General Kevin Darwin pushed his entire army from Mobile to Atlanta, and destroyed all factories of Democratic use. With Federate forces multiplying in manpower, and with constant bombardments of the Democratic capital in Miami, the war was almost over. The last battle, the Battle of Miami, was where General Kendall Leakes surrendered, and the war ended, on June 6, 2022.